


My Shining Star

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is Jim`s shining star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shining Star

My star so bright.

You made my wish come true tonight.

You came from above.

My one and only love.

He is different than me.

That is plain to see.

But we are so meant to be.

I cannot deny it, it is he.

He is kind and soft spoken.

Trying so hard to hide that one emotion.

But it overwhelms him and he comes to me.

I tell him it is love you see.

Never fear what is in your heart.

It will not tear you apart.

Love can be so good.

If you let it be it could.

Living in another place so far away.

Never belonging always a stray.

You belong with me.

Can`t you see.

That it was meant to be.

You and me.

My shining star for eternity.

 

 


End file.
